Sibling Love
by iliekbubblegumo3o
Summary: (not Anima, I didn't know what category to put) Kento and Kokoro and together on a trip with their class, they are both siblings but love each other very much, more than siblings.


Kento and I share the same room together, it's a medium sized room with the walls painted light green, both of our favourite colors.

He was lying down on his bed, browsing his laptop, or playing Minecraft. I was just sitting on the floor, leaning against my bed, listening to my iPod music. We were both still in our school uniforms, I had my hair tied in a short high ponytail, his was the same as everyday.

It was silent for alittle, but Kento broke it. ''Are you excited for Valentines Day?'' he awkwardly asked. ''Abit, you?'' I replied, not so awkwardly. ''Eh, yeah same.'' he said.

''The school is always going on field trips for Christmas and other holidays, I'm glad we leave the day before the actual holiday so we can spend it with our families.'' I said. ''Mhm, is there going to be one for Valentines?'' he asked. ''Not sure.''

''You know our birthday's coming up. If there's a vacation, we'll be spending our birthday there.'' I said. ''Oh yeah.'' he remembered, can't believe he forgot his own birthday.

There was suddenly a beeping sound coming from Kento's laptop. ''It's Ms. Angelo!'' Kento said. He clicked the accept option on the video chat message.

''Kids, I just got an email from the principal!'' Our teacher said. ''What is it?'' I asked. ''There is going to be a Valentines Vacation!'' She said. Kento and I looked at each other happily.

''When will it be?'' my brother asked. ''Yeah, that email got lost in the files, it's tomorrow.'' Ms. Angelo nervously said. ''WHAT!?'' We both said. ''We need to start packing!'' I looked at Kento. ''We need to ask mom and dad you genius!'' he said. ''Fine.'' I said.

''Ok, bye!'' our teacher said. We both waved goodbye and shut the laptop.

Kento and I went downstairs, mom was cooking dinner and dad was reading some Sherlock Holmes book.

''Mommy, I have a question for you~'' I said cutely. Usually when I want something, I use that tone. ''What is it?'' she replied. ''We just finished a video chat with our teacher, there's going to be a Valentine's Vacation!'' I said. ''I guess you could go...'' Mom said. I said with my lips to Kento, ''So easy'' ''Thanks!'' Kento said. ''We'll start packing cause the trip's tomorrow!'' Kento said. We hurried upstairs.

''...These kids...''

I got my purple checkered suitcase with ''Superwoman'' printed on it, Kento's was green with a hint of blue in there and it had a lines pattern and he actually stitched ''Kento'' onto it.

I packed in whatever was wearable in my closet, Kento did the same thing.

''There we're done.'' I said after a few minutes. Kento nodded.

Kento smiled a warm smile, made me go hot all of a sudden.

''Kids, dinner's ready!'' Mom called. Kento and I went downstairs.

Kokoro looked like she was about to gag, well, who can blame her? Mom's cooking isn't the BEST...

''Who does she hate us?'' Kokoro moaned as she threw herself on her bed. I felt perfectly fine, so I just sat on my desk chair staring at Kokoro.

She sat up slowly, ''Anyways, are you excited for tomorrow?'' she asked. I just nodded in reply.

''Do you...have anyone in mind you want to give a valentine to?'' she nervously asked. ''Huh? Why?'' I asked. ''Nevermind.'' she asked.

''Ok.'' I said.

''Kids bedtime!'' Kokoro and I looked at each other. ''That was fast.'' we both said, then we laughed.

I woke up sweating and panting, just woke up from a nightmare, I lost Kento and I couldn't do anything.

I got out of my bed and shook Kento. He opened his eyes slowly. ''Kokoro? What is it?'' he moaned. ''I want to talk to you, just to let it out.'' I breathed. He got sat on his bed and I sat right to him.

''What is it?'' he asked, recovering from his drowsiness. ''I had this nightmare where there was a criminal outside and we were the only ones walking where he was.'' I started. ''Continue.'' he said. ''He took me and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, you tried to help, but he pushed you on the street and...''

That's when tears started coming out again.

''I was completely helpless, I couldn't do anything but stare.'' I whispered. ''I can't live without you, you're my younger brother.''

He hugged me, ''Don't cry it's just a dream.'' he whispered. ''Sorry for bothering you about this, I'm 14, I should be more mature..'' I said. ''Like you're the only one who cries from nightmare.'' he teased me. I giggled alittle.

We stayed in each other's arms even if we were getting a tad warm, our eyes started to become heavy, soon we were sleeping silently.

I woke up, Kokoro was next to me, our legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. I sat up, the sun was up abit, Kokoro also opened her eyes.

''Good morning.'' I said when she woke up. ''Valentines VACA today~'' I said. ''Hehe, I'm so excited!'' she said, we both acted like we didn't know what happened yesterday night.

''Let's get changed.'' I said. I nodded and got my school uniform and went to the bathroom, Kokoro was changing in our room.

I felt something strange in my chest, not a bad thing, it was a weird feeling.

Kokoro was in my mind, the feeling got stronger. ''Shit, am I falling for my sister!?'' I thought. ''B-But that's wrong!''

Kento finally came down. ''Were you waiting for long?'' he asked. ''No, I came down two minutes ago.'' I replied. ''Let's go.'' he said, getting his green suitcases.

We walked outside together, it was cold, but I could live.

We walked down to our bus stop area, we could already see the yellow bus coming, we hurried it up and got there just in time, the bus already stopped and we got on.

I sat next to my best friend, Lin, Miki was really laying off her, that's good. ''Hi Lin!'' I said. ''Oh, hey.'' she said. ''You excited?'' I asked. The white haired girl answered yes by nodding her head.

''You have anyone you want to give a Valentine to?'' Lin asked me. ''Err...'' I started. Kento was in my mind, ''No no, you can't give a valentine to your own brother!'' I thought. I felt my face go hot.

''N-nobody!'' I said, nervously smiling. ''Ummmm...you sure?'' she asked me. ''You're blushing, Albert Einstein.'' she said. ''No I'm not!'' I said, turning around.

Lin just laughed, I admit, this was kind of funny, but I just sat, turned around, facing the window`.

We got to school in 20 minutes, I was calmed down now, I walked off with Lin, but then I couldn't help but hear something. My brother and his dork friend Akihiro were talking something about Valentines.

''You have anyone you want to give a Valentine to?'' the pale-blonde haired guy with the headphones obsession asked my brother. ''Umm...Lin?'' he said.

My heart sank. Why did I feel so weird all of a sudden?

''You still like her?'' Pale Blondie asked. ''Yeah.'' he said. I couldn't listen to this anymore, I rushed inside.

I went up to my classroom alone, mostly because I lost Lin in a school crowd...hope she'll still be my friend.

I was the first one in there. ''Hello Kokoro!'' Ms. Angelo greeted me with a smile. ''Mhm? Oh, hi.'' I said, smiling back.

''Are you excited for today?'' she asked. ''Yep.'' I said.

I leaned against the wall, I was still wearing my yellow poofy ear muffs, my green metallic jacket, yellow mittens, and a yellow wool scarf.

Also still had my bag around my shoulder.

Kento was the second one to walk in, followed by Pale Blondie. ''Hey, Miss. Angelo.'' they both said. ''Oh hello boys!'' she smiled.

Kento came next to me.

''Hey.'' he said. ''Hey.'' I said, blankly. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked me with a concerned look on his face. ''Yeah, I'm perfectly fine.'' I smiled. ''Ok..'' he said.

We waited for abit until the whole class was there. ''Ok class, follow me!'' teacher said, we walked downstairs and got into the blue bus that usually takes us to field trips.

Since Lin was sitting somewhere else, and Pale Blondie was sitting with Lilith, _muah, muah _I had to sit with Kento. We just talked until we actually got there.

''We're here!'' Ms. Angelo said. I got my green suitcase, Kokoro got her purple one, and we walked outside. It was freezing! It was already snowing. We walked outside and hurried inside our vacation house.

''Kokoro, Kento, you're sharing rooms. ''Oh perfect, just like home.'' Kokoro said blankly.

We both walked upstairs. I looked at Kokoro, she seemed different. We never keep secrets from each other...even if it's a bad thing about each other.

''I'll unpack later.'' we both said. ''Why do we always say stuff at the same time?'' Kokoro asked, laughing. ''Because we can.'' I said, smiling.

We both walked downstairs, nobody was there. ''Hm, guess we stay in our rooms.'' Kokoro joked around.

''Kento...do you like Lin?'' she asked. ''Why?'' I asked. ''Just..wanted to know'' she asked. ''Kokoro, why are you hiding something from me?'' I asked, starting to get pissed.

''What? I don't!'' she said. ''You're talking to me in a way that you're hiding something, it's obvious!'' I said. ''Can't you trust me?''

''Of course I can, but this is something that you're going to get mad!'' she said. ''Well let's find out if it's true.'' I said.

''I'm not telling!'' she cried.

''We never keep secrets from each other!'' I reminded. ''Well, too bad!''

She went upstairs. I, still pissed, just went outside. Still wearing my winter clothes, let's take advantage.

It was still cold, but I don't care, I needed to calm down.

I felt bad about what just happened. I was so mean, he was right, we don't keep secrets from each other. Maybe I should just tell him...

I went downstairs, he was not here anymore. ''Kento?'' I said. I just happened to look out the window, he was there.

I got on my jacket and hat, I don't care about the rest.

I ran outside. ''Kento!'' I cried. He looked at me as I ran up to him. ''I'm sorry!'' I said.

''I'll tell you everything!'' I said. ''You don't need to...I can respect your privacy.'' he said.

''No, I want to!'' I said.

''Fine, go.'' he said.

I was nervous, I went closer to him until we could feel each other's stomachs.

''I love you.'' I whispered. His eyes widened abit. ''Kokoro...'' he said. ''I know, you hate me now.'' I said.

He kissed me.

I closed my eyes, we loved each other.

We stopped the kiss. ''This is wrong you know?..'' I whispered.

''Who cares.''


End file.
